


Summer Nights

by Stylish_Racoon



Series: Breath Of The Wild AU [11]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crossover, Fluff, M/M, Smut, botw au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-19 04:13:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22104937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stylish_Racoon/pseuds/Stylish_Racoon
Summary: “We will be heard.”“I don’t care,” Eijirou gasped. He spread out on the counter, his chest flush against the surface, fingers clutching at the edges. “I don’t care if we are heard, just —“ A whine. “Please, Katsuki.”
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou
Series: Breath Of The Wild AU [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1327466
Comments: 12
Kudos: 109





	Summer Nights

**Author's Note:**

> You thought you’ve seen the last of me? 
> 
> What’s a better way to start the new year than smut? It’s a practice gone well, and partially the smut I want to read. Maybe some of the 5 people following this au likes to read this kinda smut too, so I shall share. 
> 
> Happy new year !!!

The crystal glass kissed the floor and added to the silence of the summer night.

Summer nights in the Hyrule Kingdom were always tranquil, but never empty. While the rest of the world was asleep, a cricket or two sang their love songs until dawn, the bushes and leaves rustled at the passing of Blupees or animals or other, unknown spirits, as the river around the Castle whistled, filling in for the birds that stayed quiet in their nests for a few hours. 

In the Castle, everyone had joined in the silence of the night. Everyone, except two souls. 

A spoon and a fork clattered, uniting with the shards on the floor. 

“Quit throwing shit on the floor.”

It came out shuddering, weak and breathless, without any of the heat Katsuki had intended it to have. Yet, there was so much a voice could do when the rest of his body was shaking like a leaf. Katsuki drew in a deep breath, clamped and unclamped his fingers around a pair of hips. Then, he tried again, “We will be heard.”

Eijirou whined, pushed against him with desperation — the good kind. The royal tunic rolled haphazardly from one shoulder, loosened at the seams by Katsuki’s deft fingers, the trousers a pool around his feet. He was showered in sweat and under the moonlight, he glistened like something precious, like something holy, and Katsuki swayed, clasping on Eijirou’s hips to stay grounded.

“I don’t care,” Eijirou gasped. He spread out on the counter, his chest flush against the surface, fingers clutching at the edges. “I don’t care if we are heard, just —“ A whine. “ _Please, Katsuki.”_

A violent shudder shook Katsuki to his core. He ran his hands on Eijirou’s body, from the small of his back to his nape, he gripped at red hair and let go, before traveling down to two thick thighs. “You’re so fucking needy,” he said, but it was a moan. 

Eijirou reached for him then, his fingers tightening around the flesh of his rear. He turned, slightly, ever so slightly, chin on his naked shoulder, and his eyes aflame, bringing light in the room when there was none. He looked like a God, perfect and innocent, a gentle sin Katsuki would do over and over and over again, no matter the cost. 

Maybe he said that out loud, maybe he wore his lust on his face, but even to his stunned silence, Eijirou smirked. “You dare to call _me_ needy with that expression?”

The threads of Katsuki’s patience snapped in two. He plunged a hand in red hair, pulling Eijirou flush against his chest. The ragged sound he got in return brought a grin to his lips. “You’re in no position to talk shit right now, are you?” he growled in a red, red ear.

Eijirou panted, grunted, cackled. “I’m your prince.” His jaw clenched, his throat bobbed. “I’m always in position to do whatever I want with you. Talk shit included.”

He was bent over the kitchen’s counter, surrounded by groceries and broken glasses, and sleeping servants in other other room, with Katsuki buried inside of him all the way, and he still had the nerve to act spoiled. Katsuki’s fingers flexed in his hair. His teeth clamped on the skin of his neck — a reminder. “Mouthy shit,” he whispered over the abused skin.

But Eijirou was growing impatient. He was grinding on him urgently, each movement accompanied by a needy sound. “Service me,” he said, “Harder. Please, Katsuki.”

He was dying. Katsuki was dying in the slowest, sweetest way. He moved his hips, slow, calculated, but hard enough to create a fleshy slap. The sound it elicited echoed across the halls of the castle. Gritting his teeth, Katsuki caressed a pair of swollen lips, coaxing them open in order to slide his fingers on a warm, pliant tongue. “Put that filthy mouth in use,” he panted, “Before the soldiers hear us and your father hangs me from my dick.”

Eijirou started to say something, but it shattered under the force of Katsuki’s thrust.

In the middle of a summer night, two souls fell apart in each other before falling in deeper love with each other. Their gasps echoed louder than the silence itself, louder than the river, louder than the nonchalant crickets. The blood was roaring in Katsuki’s ear, Eijirou’s heart thundering under the pads of his fingers as they rested there, right in the middle of his chest. It was a sweet torture, a miracle he had thought about for so long, so, so long, and now that it came true, he never wanted it to end. 

However, heat was building up inside of him. With a shaky hand, reached between Eijirou’s legs. Teeth dug in his fingers, deep enough to draw blood. A cry tore out of Eijirou’s throat. 

Katsuki pushed as far as he could go as the body around him convulsed in frenzy. Then, stars filled his vision as the waves of his orgasm hit him harder than any other time. 

They stayed like this, glued to each other for a while, gasping, panting, and shivering. Katsuki’s fingers slipped out of Eijirou’s mouth and let him go to hug him tight against his body, burying his face deep in his favorite red hair. Eijirou smelled like himself, like sweat and sex, alluring and erotic, and if Katsuki had not just orgasmed, he would have been ready for another round. He slipped out of him, but did not let go, not even when Eijirou’s knees gave out. They kneeled together on the floor.

“Is this...” Eijirou broke the silence first. He shifted in Katsuki’s embrace. “Is this how you feel when I’m inside of you?”

Katsuki kissed his neck, over the litany of marks on his shoulder. “Like I’m fucking dying, but it’s the best way to go?”

Eijirou wheezed a laugh. “Exactly.”

“Then yes.” 

He squirmed again, twisting around and climbing on Katsuki’s lap. His fingers delved in his hair, tugging the roots, the act bound to turn him to silly putty, but Katsuki was losing his breathing by the look in Eijirou’s eyes. The pupils were blown wide and the lids half-mast, sex-drunk and dazed, but sated to the fullest. Katsuki’s chest swelled with pride. Eijirou always told him he was a real man, a manly man, but he had never felt it as deeply in his bones as he did that very moment. 

“What?” Eijirou asked in a whisper. 

“I love you,” Katsuki blurted, “That’s what.”

A giddy smile spread on his face, and the moon paled in its brightness. “Letting you inside me is all it took?”

“Shut the hell up.”

Eijirou did just that by connecting their lips. It lacked the urgency, the headiness of the kisses they shared earlier that night, but the intensity of it left them both equally breathless. 

“Should we go to my bedroom?” he asked as they broke apart. 

Katsuki licked his lips. They tasted like him, still. “Dress up and we are going.”

He got up first and pulled Eijirou with him. He helped him tie his tunic and fasten his belts around his waist, rolling his eyes when Eijirou giggled each time Katsuki brushed a sensitive spot. It was like dealing with an overgrown child, a velvety soup that slipped between his fingers. When he cussed him out, Eijirou pouted. 

“My legs feel very wobbly,” he said. He stared at Katsuki, deep in his eyes, smiled sheepishly. “Carry me?”

Katsuki swore to the Goddess he would never do such a thing. Then, he gathered Eijirou in his arms and began to walk. 

“You’re a pain in my ass,” he said. 

Eijirou’s grin was shitty, “No. Not tonight. Tonight you’re a pain in _my_ ass.”

He did not drop him on the floor, like he deserved. Katsuki let him go only when the soft mattress of his bed was underneath his knees. With tender fingers, like unwrapping his favorite present, Katsuki removed the gold on blue tunic, the black trousers, pausing only a second before taking the undergarments off too. Then, he just stared. He stared at the scars on his chest, at the hairs underneath his navel, the toned muscles, the bonfires in his eyes. Eijirou reached for him, undid his tunic and let it join the already existing pile on the floor. 

“You can touch too, y’know,” he said.

Touching a God...what an otherworldly privilege. 

Katsuki tugged at the covers and threw them off the bed. It was hot, painstakingly so, but Eijirou huddled close to him to hide in his neck. Immediately, Katsuki started to draw figures on the skin of his back, up and down, side to side, until Eijirou sighed and kissed his neck. 

“We are going to do this more often,” he promised. 

”Say that to me again tomorrow morning when your ass hurts.”

”Yours hurts too but we still do it. And I do it way harder than you did it tonight.”

Katsuki smiled in red hair. ”I am not an animal, yeah.”

It earned him a pinch on his side, to which he barely held himself from flinching. ”I am not an animal either,” Eijirou explained, “You’re just very sexy and I can’t control myself.”

”You are very sexy too.” He sought out a pointy ear and whispered, “Too sexy. So sexy it should be illegal.” Katsuki cupped Eijirou’s chin and tipped his head backwards, catching his gaze when he added, “Sexy enough to tempt gods and spirits.”

With a gasp, fingers covered his mouth. ”Stop!” Eijirou hissed, “That’s blasphemy!”

”They better come stop me themselves then. Seal my mouth with magic or rip my voice out of my throat. But even then, I’ll just have to show you how sexy you are.”

He was quiet then, for a second or two, avoiding Katsuki’s eyes in favor of playing idly with the hairs on his chest. Katsuki counted his breaths, one, two, three, four, precious as they were, the only reason his were coming out too. Then, Eijirou looked up. ”Really?” he asked, soft. Vulnerable. 

And Katsuki wanted to shake him, to grab him by the shoulders and violently shake him because how was it possible he could not see when he looked in the mirror the same person Katsuki saw? How could he only see the flesh and its flaws, when he was only stardust and magic? Katsuki drew in a deep breath, letting it flutter the short hairs falling in Eijirou’s eyes in his exhale. “Really, stupid prince,” he swore.

Eijirou smiled then, knowing that he was loved. But it was different — Eijirou knew he was loved; by his people, by his servants, by his father, by Katsuki, but that smile, that small smile said he might consider loving himself a bit too.

Katsuki cradled his head to his chest — Goddess. Was it possible to burst out of love?

Under his gentle caresses, Eijirou’s breath evened out. 

As the brightest star of Hyrule went to sleep, the sun dared to appear behind the mountains at once.

Only then, Katsuki too, drifted off.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 4 hours, I have no strength to look for mistakes, so forgive any you see. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
